A computer (e.g., a smartphone) can approximate its location using geolocation services. For example, the computer can use global positioning system (GPS) data generated by an onboard GPS sensor to determine its location. However, often such information cannot pinpoint in which venue (e.g., café, restaurant, gas station) the computer is currently located if there are several venues near the computer.